The Battle of the Five Armies Aftermath
by slushdove07
Summary: This story is a brief continuation of what happened after the Battle of the Five Armies. Everyone survived.


The Battle of the five armies is finally over. Bilbo finds himself relieved and filled with joy knowing that everyone survived. Especially his beloved Thorin Oakenshield, whom he is now happily married to. The Hobbit is now ruling at his King's side, adorned with the finest silks and furs and surrounded with gold beyond measure!  
Thorin Oakenshield and Bilbo Baggins have come to both love the luxury and taste of riches, especially after much sweat, blood, and battle. Victory could not have come at a better time. Now they were just celebrating for days on end! Most days were spent in Thorin's private chambers, making love and having long hot orgasms endlessly upon the luxurious bed of silk and fine velvet. The two lovers sipped on endless amounts of ale and the darkest reds of wines telling stories to one another and kissing endlessly.  
One night after passionate love making, Bilbo found himself laying upon his husband's hairy chest. Thorin lay there beside Bilbo, caressing his shoulder. "My Bilbo, how long have we been in these chambers?" Thorin chuckled.

Bilbo responded, "I don't know, I must have lost count! Do you think the others are looking for us and wonder where we are, Thorin?"  
The burly dwarf replied, "Worry not, Master Baggins, they are fully aware I'm sure." He smirked. Bilbo looked into Thorin's blue eyes and gently caressed the dwarfs lovely raven-colored waves of hair.

Biting his own bottom lip, Bilbo nervously said, "Uh, Thorin, I don't know if I can face them all, Kili, Fili, your kin."  
The Hobbit had a concerned look on his face and this alarmed Thorin. Thorin sat up slightly, cupping Bilbo's face with his large hands. His blue eyes filled with compassion as he looked at Bilbo's face. In his deepest voice, Thorin soothingly replied, "Hobbit, why not?"  
Bilbo gently pulled away from Thorin, and bashfully look down. "The jokes, stares and the laughing?" Bilbo chuckled sheepishly and went on to say, "Kili and Fili well, ahem, you've seen them!"  
Thorin grinned a devilish smile and nodded still gazing upon the blond hobbit. "Yes, Bilbo, I've seen them, but that should be the least of your worries. Your main concern should be me and running our kingdom. I have much to do, and when I am weary, you must be near to comfort me." Thorin smiled.  
Bilbo nodded in agreement and realized Thorin was right. The dwarf ran his thick fingers through Bilbo's long golden waves of hair. Bilbo sighed and said, "Yes, of course, I will always be there for you, Thorin."  
Many months had passed since the battle of the five armies and they had passed very quickly. The dwarf and the Hobbit finally came out from the chambers. Thorin had to go and face his kin and the townspeople. He felt more ready than ever to do it. The King under the mountain busied himself running his kingdom and people for the first few months.

Meanwhile, Bilbo buried himself in the gargantuan library located in the halls. The Hobbit read many good books on tales of dragons, battle, and sweet love. He'd never felt so free and happy before. When Bilbo was tired of reading, he would help Bombur cook in the kitchen an array of foods! The halfling enjoyed making the King's favorite dishes such as meaty hunks of steak, veal, and the choicest cuts of lamb. Of course Kili and Fili enjoyed test-tasting the sauces and sweet buttery creams. Some days Bilbo would have to chase Fili and Kili out of the kitchen when they began poking their fingers in the rising bread dough. When the day was done Bilbo would meet his King and they'd have their dinner in their private chambers and disappear until morning.  
On one particular morning, Gimli found Bombur in the kitchen making tea and breakfast. The portly dwarf immediately joined Bombur and poured himself a cup of tea. As he began to sip his hot beverage, Kili and Fili came barging in loudly, laughing and joking as usual. "Good morning! May we join you?" Kili said as he sat down next to Gimli and Bombur.

Gimli replied, "Well of course lads! While you're both here, I have something to ask you!" Fili sat on the other side of Gimli, and started to pour himself a cup of tea as well.

Smirking through his blond beard, Fili glared at Gimli and playfully said, "So Gimli, tell us what is it that you want to ask? Is it about Bilbo perhaps?"

Gimli took a napkin to his red-bearded lips and in his gruff voice he said, "You are correct Fili! I haven't seen the halfling for the last two months it seems. Then he just appears again out of nowhere and he's been acting strange too. What do you make of that, lads?"  
Kili was quick to respond, "Nothing more than just taking care of uncle Thorin! Those two are inseparable!"  
Fill added, "Master Baggins is indeed quite busy these days with Uncle and their new addition, Frodo."  
Bombur just looked on in silence as usual, but his expression showed as if he knew something. Gimli just smiled kindly, happy for Thorin and Bilbo. He asked no more questions after that and just finished his tea with Kili, Fili and Bombur.

Meanwhile on the other side of the palace Thorin and Bilbo spent time with their little one, Frodo. Frodo loved and admired Thorin since he was the spitting image of the dwarf. The King under the mountain was very delighted in Frodo, constantly picking him up in his majestic arms and resting him on his chest. Bilbo, on the other hand, was very exhausted and did not mind letting Thorin take over the small halfling from time to time. Especially this day, Bilbo was feeling rather concerned. He was a little tense and nervous because Thranduil and Elrond were visiting and seated in their company. The tall blonde Elvenking sat alongside Elrond and Thorin. He was observing Thorin holding Frodo in his arms. Elrond looked on smiling and very happy for Thorin and Bilbo on their new addition.

Elrond said, "Thorin Oakenshield, you and this small halfling seem to have a very close bond."

The Elvenking nodded his head in agreement and added, "Elrond is right, being that Frodo is an orphan as you claim. One would think that he was your own flesh and blood." Thranduil eyed Frodo with his icy blue eyes in suspicion.

At that moment, Bilbo intervened. "Excuse me? Yes, absolutely he is an orphan, and Thorin and I decided to take him in and we do not regret it in the least bit!" Bilbo's hazel eyes glared upon Thranduil, obviously upset at the Elvenking's words. Thranduil swiftly sat up in his chair, surprised at Bilbo's sudden outburst. He brushed his long locks of blond hair aside and fixed his gaze on the hobbit. Thorin and Elrond both sat silently with their eyes locked on Bilbo. Frodo tensed up and clung to Thorin's majestic fur cloak and burried his little face into the dwarf's broad chest.

Thranduil broke the awkward silence and said unapologetically, "I am just speaking my mind Hobbit. Frodo looks to me much like the King under the mountain to believe that he's an orphan. There's no need for you to further explain that to me, or Elrond."  
Bilbo glanced at Thorin and then back to the Elvenking and said, "So tell me, Thranduil, what proof have you on this? It is as we say!"  
Thorin interrupted and tried to calm Bilbo, "Bilbo, there is no need to prove your point. Let them believe as they wish, Hobbit."  
Thranduil smirked and crossed his legs, certain about his convictions. The Elvenking added, "Bilbo, you've not been seen from time to time for many months on end. Where could you have possibly been for so long a time, halfling?"  
Bilbo now knew Thranduil was onto something, and couldn't believe he knew so much. The hobbit answered sternly, "Now that, my friend, is none of your affair!"  
At that, Thorin had enough and gently nudged Frodo along. The majestic King stood up and in his deep strong voice, he commandingly said, "Silence, at once! Both of you! I've had enough of this nonsense!"  
Elrond gestured to Thranduil that it was time to leave. The king's fury was quite unsettling.  
Bilbo then regretted reacting in such a way. He calmed down and realized it was plain for everyone to see that Frodo was not an orphan. The Hobbit left it at that, but never openly admitted whether Frodo was an orphan or not.

Slushdove07


End file.
